


A night to remember

by LulyDaddario



Series: Malec but with song titles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulyDaddario/pseuds/LulyDaddario
Summary: Magnus asks his friend Alec to be his date to prom, but the night doesn’t go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec but with song titles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092077
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	A night to remember

𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 (𝘰𝘩 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩)  
𝘛𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 (𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦)  
𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘧𝘶𝘯 (𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵)  
𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 (𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵)  
𝘛𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 (𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦)  
𝘞𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵

—

“Okay, I’m asking him today.”

Ragnor rolls his eyes. “Here we go again.” 

“I’m serious this time, I’m going to do it,” Magnus replies, closing his locker with a determined look. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Catarina sighs. 

Magnus feigns a look of hurt as he brings his hand up to his chest. “What kind of friends are you? Why can’t you have a little faith in me?”

It’s Raphael’ turn to roll his eyes. “I think it has something to do with the fact it’s the hundredth time you say you are going to do it and ends up being too much of a coward.”

Magnus just sticks his tongue out at the boy and Catarina laughs at her friend’s childish behavior. “Nice comeback.” 

“He can’t argue with the truth,” Ragnor teases him. 

“Gee, thanks for the support,” Magnus smiles to them ironically. “I’m so glad I can always count on you to make me feel better.” 

“You’re welcome,” Raphael deadpans. 

Catarina laughs before putting both hands on Magnus’ shoulders. “Okay, now being serious. Why are you so afraid of asking Alec? He obviously likes you.” 

“And worst that can happen is he says no,” Ragnor adds, shrugging. 

“No, worst that can happen is he laughs, says he would never go to the prom with someone like me and also that he was never really my friend, then slams his locker door in my face, all that while his brother is filming, so then blondie post it online and everybody in the entire world can see my rejection over and over and over,” Magnus trails off. 

His friends are silent for awhile. 

Then Catarina finally breaks it. “First, wow.” 

“I don’t know if we should be concerned or scared,” Ragnor mumbles. 

“Probably both,” Raphael replies, and even he isn’t capable of hiding his astonishment. 

“Second,” Cat continues as if she wasn’t interrupted. “What are you talking about? You and Alec have been friends for two years. And you know he wouldn’t do any of that, he is a nice guy.” 

Magnus sighs. “I know. I don’t understand why I’m so nervous. I’ve asked people on dates before and it was always so easy. It’s just-“ 

“If you start saying things like ‘he is different’, or ‘I’m in love with him’ I’ll throw up,” Ragnor cuts him off. 

Raphael nods in agreement. 

“C’mon, Magnus,” Catarina intervenes. “The prom is in four days, you have to ask him before is too late.” 

Magnus is about to answer something, probably another excuse, when Alec passes in front of them, going to his locker. He is wearing a pair of earbuds and he doesn’t seem to notice Magnus or his friends standing near him. 

“This is your chance,” Catarina insists. “Ask him. Now. If you don’t, we will have to take care of it ourselves.” 

Now Raphael is smirking. “Now that sounds interesting.” 

Magnus rolls his eyes, turning his gaze to Alec before turning back to his friends. “You guys are the worst.”

“We know,” Ragnor smiles. 

Trying to ignore his pulse pounding in his ears, Magnus starts walking in Alec’ direction. The boy is putting a book in his locker and only notices Magnus’ presence when he is standing right next to him. 

Alec takes his earbuds and smiles at him. “Hey, Magnus.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus replies in a flirtatious tone, almost unconsciously. “What a coincidence to find you here.” 

“You mean in front of my locker?” Alec tilts his head, an amused smile curling on his pretty lips. “Yeah, what a coincidence, who would imagine it.” 

Magnus laughs at that, and it’s almost like all the previous tension is gone. The boy usually had that effect on him. 

Dismissing Alec’ comment with a wave, Magnus continues, “I was actually looking for you. I need to ask you something.” 

“Okay,” Alec shrugs, breaking their eye contact while taking another book out of his locker. 

“I was wondering if you’re going to the prom,” Magnus starts, deciding to beat around the bush. 

“Izzy is forcing me to go.” Alec’ eyes are still focused on the inside of his locker. “I don’t know why since it’ll be boring and I’ll just stand there awkwardly for the entire night.” 

Magnus smiles at his words. It’s so Alec to not like prom. “Well, I think I’ve a way to make your night better, if I can flatter myself. How do you feel about the idea of us going together?” 

At that Alec finally stops, closing the locker’ door and returning his gaze to Magnus, now giving him his full attention. “What?”

“It would be fun,” Magnus tries his best to sound casual and carefree. “That way neither of us will be alone and we can spend some time together. It’s a win-win situation.” 

Alec is still gaping at him. “Like a date?” 

“Yeah, I believe that is the word kids these day use,” Magnus means to say it like a teasing little joke, but the nervousness in his voice gives him away.

When Alec takes a little too long to answer, Magnus is already trying to come up with something to say to make things better. He decides to go with the classic ‘it’s okay, we can still be friends’ speech. 

“No worries, I was just asking. It’s okay if you don’t want to-“ 

“No!” Alec abruptly exclaims, startling Magnus a little. “I mean, yes. Wait, not ‘yes, I don’t want to’. The other way, I don’t don’t want to. Um, that was confusing. I want to. The date thing, I mean the prom thing, I want to,” Alec rambles. 

Magnus tries to bite back the amused grin that’s threatening to appear on his face. Alec seems to notice, his cheeks now tinted pink with a flush. 

Giving up on trying to hide his wide smile, Magnus can’t help but tease the boy a little. “Wait, just to see if I understand, you do do want to do it? As in don’t don’t want to?” 

“Shut up,” Alec mumbles, but there’s no actual heat in his voice. He’s actually fighting a smile. 

“If I knew about this bad temper I would have thought twice before asking you to be my date,” Magnus jokes. 

Alec rolls his eyes playfully. “There is still time to take it back.” 

“No way,” Magnus replies, a soft smile on his lips. “You’re stuck with me now, Alexander.” 

By the way Alec smiles back at him, he doesn’t seem to mind. 

———

Alec stood him up. 

After waiting for two hours, Magnus finally gives up and decides to leave the prom, not even saying goodbye to his friends. They’re probably having fun inside and Magnus doesn’t want to ruin the night for them. 

He holds his tears until he’s back to his apartment, letting them go the moment he steps inside. 

Magnus just can’t believe it. Alec seemed happy when he asked him, and he didn’t say anything that would make Magnus think otherwise.

No texts, no explanations. But Magnus could think about one, the one that didn’t leave his mind the whole way to his apartment: Alec is not exactly out of the closet. He told Magnus that his siblings knew and that he was done trying to hide it anymore, but Alec was also part of the football team. 

Magnus knows there are some nice guys on the team, but the majority are idiots. Stupid, prejudiced idiots. Alec probably didn’t want to dance with Magnus in front of them, he was probably ashamed of him. 

He could at least have texted me, Magnus thinks grumpily, while whipping his makeup off. 

It’s not until half an hour later, when Magnus is already in some sweatpants and watching a random movie on the couch that he hears a knock on the door. 

Magnus shares the apartment with Ragnor, since they both doesn’t have any living family, and for a moment Magnus thinks that maybe he forgot the keys. But if it was Ragnor, he would already be yelling. 

Catarina and Raphael are probably still at the dance, just like all his other friends. 

Magnus is still pondering whether he should open or not when he hears his name being called and he freezes, ‘cause he would recognize this voice anywhere. Unfortunately, this time he isn’t really thrilled to talk to the owner of the voice. 

“Magnus,” Alec calls him again. “I know you’re in there, I can smell popcorn.” 

Sighing tiredly, Magnus doesn’t move. Instead, he crosses his arm and waits for Alec to say something else. 

It doesn’t take too long. “I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry. Please, Magnus. I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

More silence. 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me,” Alec continues. “I just wanted you to know that I’m really sorry.” 

Huffing in annoyance, Magnus stands up and walks to the door. He turns the doorknob harshly and starts to say, “I don’t care if you-“ 

But Magnus stops dead in his tracks when he sees Alec’ face is full with bruises, and the boy also has a black eye. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breaths out. “Oh my God, what happened to you?” 

Not waiting for Alec’ answer, Magnus grabs his arm gently and pulls him inside the apartment, leading him to the couch. He also runs to the kitchen and grabs a pack of ice, sitting in front of the boy and handing it to him. Alec doesn’t even seem to register the ice in his hand. 

“You are wearing sweatpants,” Alec points out suddenly. 

“What?” Magnus replies confused, still examining Alec’ face attentively. 

“I never saw you in sweatpants before.”

Magnus would have laughed at the situation if he wasn’t so nervous. Alec is avoiding his look, and they stay in silence for what seems like hours, but it’s probably just seconds. 

Magnus reaches his hand out, wanting to touch Alec. However, he stops midway, knowing that he shouldn’t do anything until he knows what happened. 

“Alexander?” Magnus calls him tentatively. His voice is soft and low, the same way he talks to Chairman Meow when the cat is afraid. “Are you okay?” 

Despite the obvious question, and the obvious answer, Magnus feels like it’s the better way to start. 

When Alec nods, still not looking at him, Magnus sighs. “What happened?” 

“It’s nothing,” Alec answers automatically.

Okay, time for a different approach, Magnus thinks with himself. 

He stays in silence for awhile before trying again. “So, about the prom.” 

This time Alec turns his gaze to him, his eyes full of sadness and something that Magnus can’t quite place it. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to stand you up.” 

“Why did you?” Magnus asks, trying to show he isn’t mad, not anymore. “Were you concerned about the football team?” 

“What? No!” Alec answers, his tone almost an offended one. “I don’t care about what they think or say.” 

Magnus almost sighs relieved, but he is able to contain himself. One part of him, since seeing Alec’ face, couldn’t stop thinking if this wasn’t work of the team. That maybe they had found out about Alec’ date with Magnus and decided to teach him a lesson or whatever. 

“Isabelle told me she found a tuxedo for you, so I’m guessing it wasn’t about lack of clothes too,” Magnus says, trying to find something in Alec’ face that would tell him what happened. 

Alec laughs quietly. “Yeah, she only let me put it ten minutes before the time, she said I would have found a way to mess it.” 

Magnus gives him a little smile, but inside his mind is racing a mile a minute. So Alec wanted to go. He didn’t mind what people would say. He was ready to go, since he said he only wore his tuxedo ten minutes before. He was at his house, the only thing that could have happened was- 

Suddenly, Magnus remembers one conversation he and Alec had awhile ago. It was right after Alec had came out to him, and he told him about who knew. 

Alec had said, “Jace and Izzy know, and they are really cool with it. Max is only nine, so I’ll probably tell him when he gets a little older. And mom and dad... well, I don’t know if I ever will. Especially dad, I don’t even want to think about what he would do if he finds out.” 

Magnus looks back at Alec so fast he could probably have snapped his neck. The boy is putting ice in one of his eyes, looking at the couch almost like he is lost. 

“Alexander,” Magnus calls his attention, and he is surprised when Alec turns his head quickly at him, almost unconsciously. “It was... Your father did this to you?” 

Alec’ visible eye wide a little, but other than that the boy doesn’t have a reaction. He is still looking at Magnus, and he takes this as a good sign. 

Magnus finally holds Alec’ hand, caressing his palm with his thumb. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, that’s okay. I’ll be right here when you feel ready.” 

When Magnus shifts his gaze from their intertwined hands to Alec’ face, he is surprised by a tear rolling down the boy’ cheek. 

Without a second thought, Magnus pulls him to a hug, holding him tightly. Alec passes his arms around his neck, a few low sniffles giving away he’s crying. 

Magnus doesn’t know how much time they spent in that position, with Alec crying and Magnus caressing his hair. But when Alec stops crying, he quickly pulls away from Magnus 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Alec mumbles, his face rapidly becoming an extreme red color from embarrassment. 

“It’s okay, Alexander,” Magnus smiles softly. “You don’t need to apologize, everything is okay.” 

“But what about-“ 

“Everything.” 

Alec smiles at him. “Thanks.” 

They just stare at each other for awhile, each one looking like they wanted to say a lot more. Magnus could only think, ‘this is not the right moment. One step at a time.’ 

“I should probably go,” Alec finally breaks the silence. 

“You are going home?” Magnus can’t control the nervousness on his voice, looking at Alec like he’s the most precious thing he ever saw.

Alec shrugs. “I don’t have anywhere else to go. And we still have three more months before college, so I guess I’ll have to endure it for a little more before I can move out.” 

Magnus watches Alec stands up and, before he can really think about it, he hears the words coming out of his mouth. “Stay here.” 

“What?” Alec half-laughs like Magnus had told him a joke. 

“Stay here,” Magnus repeats. “Ragnor wouldn’t mind. We can make it work, we would just have to make a few changes. It’ll just be until we go to college anyway.” 

“Magnus,” Alec starts saying, but Magnus quickly recognizes his tone of voice as the ‘I don’t want to be a problem’ one. 

Magnus cuts him off. “I don’t want you to go back to that place.” He’s careful enough to not say ‘that man’, but he knows Alec understood. “Please, Alexander. I would really enjoy having you around, this apartment is definitely needing more fun residents. Ragnor is always complaining about everything. I’ll probably lose my mind if we continue like that, is this what you want? Please, save me.” 

Alec laughs at his plea. Magnus raises his eyebrow and opens his arms. “Are you going to pass the opportunity to live with my incredible self?” 

“I’ll think about it,” Alec promises. “But can I stay the night? I don’t want to go back just yet.” 

Magnus sighs. “Okay, you can think about it. And of course you can. Actually, I think I have just the way to convince you to stay forever,” he adds in a mysterious tone. 

“Marvel marathon?” Alec smiles. 

“Marvel marathon,” Magnus parrots back. 

“You’re playing low,” Alec says, feigning a look of incredulity. 

Magnus laughs. “I’ll put the movie and you make more popcorn, deal?” 

“Deal.” 

Disregarding Alec’ bruised face, it’s just like all those other times. Magnus and Alec together, doing movie marathons and just enjoying each other’s company. 

It isn’t until almost twenty minutes of the first movie had passed when Alec finally turns to Magnus. Sensing that he’s being watched, Magnus turns back to him, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Hey, Mags?” Alec finally says. 

“What?” 

“Thank you.” 

Magnus doesn’t have to ask what he’s talking about. “I’m always here for you, Alexander.” 

And that is possible the most honest thing he’s ever said in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked! maybe I’ll continue it


End file.
